


El hubiera

by Amorsito13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conformidad, Frisk x Chara, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ilusion, M/M, Resets, Romance, Shota x Shota, dream - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorsito13/pseuds/Amorsito13
Summary: Una pequeña vista de como seria  la vida cotidiana de Frisk y Chara, si Frisk hubiera salvado a Chara desde un principio; todo desde el punto de vista de Frisk.Para darse una idea de las edades, Frisk tendría 8 años y Chara  11.Ambos son chicos en esta historia.





	El hubiera

El hubiera, no existe. Eso lo se, desde que....  
Me levanto como siempre cada mañana.  
La luz cubre mi rostro, lo se, por que mis parpados sienten una fuerte iluminación.  
Abro mis ojos, todo es claro, pero algo borroso.  
Estoy en mi cama, cubierto por sabanas blancas.  
Me siento.  
Estiro mis brazos con pereza.  
Cierro mis ojos nuevamente para luego abrirlos y parpadear, al dejar de hacerlo...Admiro mi habitación, luce tranquila.  
Las cortinas bailan detrás de mí por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.  
Mi cama es algo grande, así que al bajar me cuesta siempre bajar.  
Mi pijama que esta conformado de un camisón, y un pantalón de rayas azules con celestes, también me quedan gigantes. Pero haciéndole caso omiso, comienzo a caminar, para luego pararme de puntillas y abrir la puerta, el picaporte es alto.  
Abro con fuerza la puerta, y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.  
Llego a las escaleras, y sujetándome del barandal voy bajando con la misma rapidez.  
Estoy en el primer piso de la casa, sigo corriendo, paso por el comedor.  
Corriendo, pase de largo a mamá, quien llevaba una tarta recién horneada en sus manos, vi sus labios moverse pero no pude escuchar nada de ella.  
Abro una puerta blanca de golpe.  
Entro a una habitación parecida a la mía.  
La única diferencia es que la cama tiene sabanas de color café roble.  
Subo con impaciencia, casi cayendo en el proceso; pero sujetándome de las sabanas lo suficientemente fuerte logro el subir, respirando con dificultad.  
Veo un bulto un poco más grande que yo, en la cama.  
Con determinación agarro las sabanas y tiro de ellas con fuerza hacia arriba.  
Suelto las sabanas hacia atrás de mí.  
Puedo apreciar que el tiempo se detiene cuando mi vista empieza deleitarse.  
Chara esta acurrucado, casi abrazándose; dándome la espalda, usando una pijama a juego con la mía, con la excepción de los colores, verde limón y amarillo pálido.  
Las sabanas caen al suelo.  
Me inclino cerca de el.  
Chara suelta un quejido, mientras se voltea hacia mí, con una delicada calma.  
Me acerco más a el, casi acostándome en el proceso.  
Una suave y traviesa sonrisa fluye de sus labios. Abre sus ojos que son casi rojizos.  
-Hola....-Me saluda con voz cantarina, estira sus brazos hacia mí.  
Posa sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, suelta una risita llena de amor.  
Mi corazón se llena de una calidez desbordante, quiero mostrarme que tan agradecido estoy por darme tal maravilloso inicio del día. Pero entonces...  
Abro mis ojos.  
Estoy...Despierto.  
En mi cama, cubierto de sabanas blancas.  
Mi habitación luce nublada, ya que el cielo se encuentra gris.  
Bajo de mi cama sin ganas.  
Cansado voy por el pasillo, hasta bajar las escaleras.  
Entro al comedor, en donde mamá me saluda amorosamente, con un Pie de manzana en la mesa. No solo esta ella ahí, los demás también están ahí, quienes me saludan, cada quien a su propia manera...Lucen animados, como siempre...  
Busco una silla vacía y al hallarla, me siento en ella, sin muchas ganas.  
Alguien me pasa una taza de café, no se quien, no tengo el interés de saberlo.  
Estiro mis manos para agarrar la taza, al acercármela tan cerca, veo en ella mi rostro,  
...¿De que sirve tener un final feliz, si no puedo estar con la persona que quiero?...  
Conocí a Chara hace mucho tiempo atrás, ¿años?, en mis tantas caídas en mis primeros reseteos en Underground. No nos llevamos bien en un principio.  
Nos odiamos. Con todo el corazón...  
Me manipulo y me hizo hacerles daño a mis amigos, una, otra y otra vez.  
Pero yo logre ablandarlo varias veces y evitarlo.  
Logrando una extraña relación.  
Lo suficiente, para que nos empezáramos a llevar bien.  
Lo suficiente para empezar una convivencia muy poco convencional.  
Lo suficiente para ser amigos.  
Lo suficiente para pensar que podríamos ser algo más que...  
Pude llegar ah el, hasta el punto que me dijera a la cara que estaba cansado de mí.  
Me dijo que avanzara con mi vida, que no me detuviera por el.  
...No saben como me negué el hacerlo.  
Oh, como trate de salvarlo.  
Llorando, gritando, rompiéndome, intentando persuadirlo, enloqueciendo lentamente, contándole como podría ser nuestra futura vida juntos; buscando una forma en que todos estuvieran a salvo, reseteando sin parar, investigando de forma tan desesperada, que ya no seguía ninguna ruta.  
¡¡Si tan solo hubiera una forma de estar juntos!! Es lo que siempre gritaba en las noches, después de horas, días, semanas, meses, eternidades, de no encontrar repuesta.  
Todo fue así por un largo periodo.  
Hasta cierta noche en especial, después de ser obligado por el, de hacer una ruta pacifista; y estar únicamente nosotros dos, mientras gritaba desesperado, el ser acerco a mi con toda cautela, posando su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo.  
Entonces, sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa vacía, el me dijo ....  
-El hubiera no existe, Frisk-  
Desde entonces...  
Se que los finales felices no valen la pena, sin tener a tu lado a quien más deseas tener.  
Aun puedo imaginarme, una casa llena de calidez, a el llegando del trabajo usando un traje formal, mientras le recibo con los brazos abiertos.  
Para que después dos pequeñines parecidos a nosotros aparezcan corriendo a abrazarle como yo lo estoy haciendo....Pero, el hubiera, no existe... ¿Verdad, Chara?...


End file.
